


Reunion

by Sumi



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi stiffened but slowly returned the embrace. “Do you think we can move this inside, your highness?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



When Shion looked out the window, he could not help the feeling of disappointment that came over him. It was still a bright, sunny day and there was not a cloud in the sky. This was the complete opposite of that remarkable birthday where he met Nezumi.

If his twenty-first birthday continued to be a pleasant day, Shion knew there was no chance of him reuniting with Nezumi. He had barged into his life during a storm and would barge back into it in the same manner.

The weather continued to remain stable until an unexpected storm that evening. Tears pooled in Shion’s eyes immediately. This was not what he wanted at all.

“Shion?” Karan asked in concern.

“Happy tears.” Shion whispered. “Mom, do you think you could make up one of your pies?”

She seemed perplexed by the request but nodded. “I’ll consider it another birthday present for you.”

“Thank you.”

In five years, he had made good progress in helping rebuild No.6—though there was still much work to be done. It meant Shion did not get to spend as much time with his mother as he wanted.

He waited long after the pie had cooled. The evening stretched into night and his mother could no longer wait up with him.

“You’re welcome to spend the night, Shion.” Karan kissed the top of his head just before making her way over towards the stairs. “Try not to stay up too late though. I don’t want you to be tired for work in the morning.”

“I’ll go to bed soon, Mom. I promise.”

Shion grew less and less confident as the hours ticked by. When the storm finally started to die down he took this as the biggest sign that Nezumi was not coming back today.

He rested his head on the table and finally started to fall asleep. A knock on the door just five minutes shy of midnight jolted him right awake. There was only one person it could be at this time of night. The idea that it was Nezumi had Shion frozen to his seat—even after the second knock.

“Are you going to let me stand out all night in the rain or are you going to let me in?”

Shion crossed the distance to the door and wrenched it open. There Nezumi stood; taller and older but it was still Nezumi.

“Nezumi…” he whispered. Shion walked forward and embraced him tightly as the rain continued to fall around and on them

Nezumi stiffened but slowly returned the embrace. “Do you think we can move this inside, your highness?”

He refused to break the hug but nodded. “One more minute, please Nezumi.”

“Airhead,” Nezumi muttered though he made no move to break the embrace or move them inside.

~*~

A part of Shion feared Nezumi would be gone the next morning but he was not gone. Every morning Shion woke, Nezumi was still there. The five-year wait for his return had finally ended but after the novelty wore off, Shion felt some anger, which he did not like.

Nezumi still had not told him why he left or where he had gone but this was not what was bothering Shion. He wanted to know why it had taken five years for Nezumi to come back to him.

“I’m still taller than you,” Nezumi teased one evening while they were enjoying some music and he failed to respond. “Shion?”

Shion slowly looked at him. “Nezumi, what took you so long?”

“What does it matter, Shion? I’m back now.”

“Do I not matter at all then?”

Nezumi nearly choked on his beverage he was drinking and quickly set the cup down. “Shion, how the hell can you ask me that?”

“Because it matters to me, Nezumi!” Shion cried. “I waited for you and the more time that passed the more I began to think you’d never come back.”

There was nothing but silence from Nezumi. He seemed frozen to his spot but slowly moved closer to Shion. “Idiot.” A hand brushed away the tears from Shion’s eyes. “Didn’t I tell you not to waste your tears on me?”

“They’re worth wasting on you,” Shion sniffed.

Nezumi groaned. “You are still such an airhead.”

He smiled wider. “I missed you, Nezumi.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long but-“

Shion shook his head. “You can tell me when you’re ready. It’s enough for now.”

He nodded and seemed uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. Shion understood that because it was Nezumi.

“Nezumi?”

“Yes, your highness?”

Once Shion had gotten his attention, he leaned over and kissed Nezumi on the lips. “That was a welcome home kiss.”

Nezumi huffed. “You shouldn’t go around giving random kisses, Shion. I don’t think you really understand the implications of your actions.”

“I only want to kiss you, Nezumi,” Shion said firmly.

“Idiot!” Nezumi hissed. “Do you even understand what you are saying?”

“I want to share all kinds of kisses with you, Nezumi, and only you.”

He sat there for a moment before leaning close to Shion. Nezumi didn’t say a word and instead drew him into a kiss that drew a whimper out of Shion.

“Was that a welcome home kiss too?” Shion asked after they had broken apart.

“No.”

When Nezumi kissed him a second time, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. It caused Shion to gasp.

“What kind of kiss is it then?”

Nezumi sighed. “Shion, you are still completely dense.”

“I guess we both haven’t changed very much, have we Nezumi?” Shion laughed.

“You still talk way too much.”

He blinked. “Well you could give me another welcome home kissed.”

This caused Nezumi to roll his eyes and shift so he was practically leaning over Shion. “I told you it’s not a welcome home kiss.”

“Then what kind of kiss is it then? You still haven’t told me.”

Nezumi groaned. “Shut up.”

There was a response on the tip of his tongue but Shion swallowed his response. Shion found that he could care less because Nezumi was back and sharing ~~welcome home~~ kisses with him.


End file.
